Rise of the Thorn Kingdom
by Industrial Rainbow
Summary: Danny and the gang are taken to the Thorn Kingdom, but what dangers are awaiting them in the grim castle of darkness? Chapter One up. Rated M for later chapters. My summary stinks, I'll have a better one once story is more developed.
1. The Congragation

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters of DP in this fiction. (Except for OCs.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm goin' ghost!!" warned the raven-haired hero as he dove behind a set of dumpsters next to the Nasty Burger. Danny Fenton was, once again, transforming into his Phantom form. His dark hair switched to a bright ivory as his sapphire eyes quickly were covered by a ghoul-like green. The normal attire of the day was fully enveloped by his signature monochrome body suit, the logo on his chest flashing when the changeover was completed. Sam and Tucker, his "sidekicks," were close behind the Phantom when he shot into the sky.

"Which of our ghostly enemies are you kicking today? Is it Ember? Or Technus? Maybe it's Skulker?" Tucker continued his annoyingly long list of names.

Fortunately for the others, Sam made an interrupting threat, "How about you shut up before I generously apply an axe to your forehead?"

The Phantom smirked as Tucker looked down to protect himself from the Gothic teen.

"Well, I don't see anything around, but my Ghost Sense wouldn't lie…" He continued scanning the air, only to find the surrounding apartments and a clear sky.

The Phantom flew himself in front of the two and remarked, "It was probably 'The Box Ghost' that ran away on us," while mimicking the Box Ghost's tone when announcing his name. Laughter struck the trio as they turned to make their way back to Fenton Works, only to be stopped by the drumming of thunder.

The skies soon bruised to a deep hue of violet with dark clouds hanging low. The earth shook beneath them as the road began the produce huge, gaping cracks, spewing steam from within. A terrible hissing noise sounded from the openings.

"Is this an earthquake?!!" yelled Sam and Tucker in unison, their voices shaking with fear. A cloud of smoke from the cracks began swirling to form into a solid figure in front of the Phantom. The figure was an armored fiend with a toned and chiseled face; those scarlet eyes glaring at the Phantom. His armor was a striking royal purple with a golden trim and the hilt of his sword was adorned with precious stones. Danny Phantom readied himself for an attack when the ghostly enemy spoke:

"I, Xanthon, have been requested by the lord of the Thorn Kingdom to require all ghostly beings to congregate at the castle immediately," announced Xanthon.

The Phantom quickly retorted, "Sorry, but you can't force me to go to some crazy kingdom without a better explanation than that, you medieval freak." With that said, he shot out his Ghost Ray toward Xanthon. The armor-clad villain dodged the green energy and pulled out the jewel-encrusted sword from its sheath.

"You cannot possibly defeat me so easily, halfa." Xanthon growled as he sank the sword into the shattering pavement with a thunder clap. Ghostly aura formed around the iron blade and quickly shot a large ray of ectoplasmic power into the air. "What are you doing?!!" questioned Danny before the aura surrounded him and the others.

Xanthon snorted and replied, "A little transportation to quicken the pace and to save myself some insolence."

"What does he mean?" yelled out Tucker as the earth began to produce shooting steam geysers. Silence broke out when the enigmatic force formed a dome over the four and, with a flash of light, sent them into the Ghost Zone. There laid a ruined street riddled with chunks of rock and debris from the invasion. Danny, Sam, and Tucker have left, unwillingly, with Xanthon to figure out what the lord of the Thorn Kingdom wishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** _Yes, this chapter is relatively short, but I'll improve later on. Please review and tell me how it is so far. :3_


	2. A Grim Arrival

_Author's Note: Another chapter has been completed. I tried to make it longer than my first one, but I sometimes run out of ideas, besides, it's best to have as many chapters as I can for this (Not to make you guys wait and all, but….) I'll be having better chapters once I stop procrastinating and actually kick my mind into gear. Also, to answer a question, there are hints of DannyxSam, but no intended pairings are in this story. I'll have pairings in my future projects. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters of DP in this fiction. (Except for OCs.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xanthon's orb of entrapment has fully transported them into the Ghost Zone, and it seems they are not too pleased with that detail.

"You better let us out of this floating ball before I force you to, Xanthon. Don't even think about injuring my friends either." Danny's eyes flashed with a brighter green, filled with infuriation. Xanthon scoffed at the remark made and replied, "Foolish little halfa. I'm not here to harm you and your little tagalongs. At least, that's not _my_ job." A cackle spurted from the warrior's menacing grin as the group continued traveling through the bitter silence of the Zone. Danny transformed back to his human form and sat down, trying to devise a plan for escape. His friends soon joined the comfort the troubled teen.

"We have to wait this through, Danny. At least we'll be in this together," said Sam.

"Yeah, man. You know we have your back, no matter what mess comes up" supported Tucker, "as long as Frankenthon over there doesn't give us any trouble now."

Danny cracked a smile, knowing that his best buds are there to give him all the support possible.  
"Right, I need to stop worrying about you gu—"  
And with a large thud to the ground, the group finally hit earth, or some ghostly variation of it. Xanthon's cloak pooled onto the ground as he levitated down in front of his adolescent "annoyances."

"Now, you may bask in the Thorn Kingdom's grace."

All in awe, Danny and friends stared at the magnificent glory the Thorn Kingdom held. Twisted and gnarled rose vines have enshrouded the outer walls of the castle, with large gargoyles sitting, _glaring_, on the rims of the towers. Crows sounded their laughter in the dim sky and circled the gleaming fires lit over the gate. The wind howled through what's left of the leaves among the dead trees. Sam smiled at the outstanding architecture while the boys shivered at its grim appearance.

"Come. The young lord has grown impatient and wishes us to quicken the pace," Xanthon snapped. Ectoplasmic chains shot up from the damp earth and wrapped the hands of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The crimson snake eyes of Xanthon left his view of the teens and turned to the hardwood gate and chanted a spell. The door suddenly turned to a fluorescent green and gradually opened itself. Following the large monstrosity, the group entered the lair of the mysterious lord.

The walls were built with crumbling gray slabs of stone and water trickles through the cracks. Armor of bronze leered over Danny in rows as trophies of animal heads cast an inquisitive glance at him, with eyes covered in a milky film. Chills run up and down his spine, giving him a nauseating feeling. They traveled deeper into the dark abyss of the corridor, finally reaching the gathering hall. What they have been waiting for will now be answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–_laughs until Artemis smacks me- Hey…_

_Please review and help me get better at my literary works._


End file.
